Makoto's April Drabbles
by JewyCenter
Summary: A whole month of drabbles revolving around Makoto paired with another character. A lot of the drabbles will be revolved around SouMako, because... you know. ( ʖ )
1. Holding Hands

~ SOUMAKO ~

OST to play: Free! ES OST - Our Promise - watch?v=sNpt7I7j7qU&list=PLtquojPR3ALFFw1q_oQTFtac1K-TD_Os&index=9

...

The whole gang was in Rei's living room. Rin, Sousuke, and Makoto on the couch. Nagisa, Rei, and Haru were sitting on the floor in front of said couch. Everyone was watching intently as the 2016 Swim Olympics played in front of them on the television. Rin, being the one to form this get-together was obviously showing his excitement much more than the rest of his friends. When a particularly eye catching moment came up, small cheers could be heard from all them.

Even though Haru wasn't quick enough to have his seat next to Makoto he sat in front of his knees and leaned on them comfortably. Makoto, being used to this sort of intimacy between him and Haru didn't give one single thought to it.

The announcers began reading the names of the 4x100m male medley relay teams. Everyone became silent and leaned towards the screen. It was very clear that medley relays peaked all of their interests. As soon as the backstroke swimmers jumped into the water Sousuke glanced over at Makoto sitting to the left of him. Makoto's glasses were slipping towards the edge of his nose as his grin got wider. His hands were gripping his knees in excitement for the Japanese team.

Makoto was beautiful, there really was no denying it. From his softly tanned skin to his bright green eyes, and Sousuke wanted all of it.

Sousuke hesitantly brought his hand to Makoto's face and gently pushed the glasses back up to their original position. He wrapped his only slightly bigger hands around the green haired boy's fist. Makoto turned his head towards Sousuke only to be greeted with the side of his face. Sousuke didn't dare look Makoto in his eyes, this was already as awkward as it is.

"Sousuke?" Makoto asked quietly. Sousuke responded by locking his fingers around his before finally looking him in the eye.

Haru heard his friend's voice and turned his head around to look at him. Haru first saw the strong eye contact between the two before his eyes flickered down to the tightly grasped hands placed on Makoto's knees. His eyebrows furrowed together. The sight of Haru's turned head caught Rin's attention. Rin smirked with a small chuckle.

"Up and at em', Sosuke!" Rin laughed loudly. Sosuke glared at Rin before Haru took Makoto's hand away from the blue eyed boy.

"Can you not?" Haru sassily spat at Sousuke.

"Eh... Haru," Makoto's anxous voice interurpted the hard faces exchanged between Haru and Sousuke. Everyone turned around and stared at the triangle of boys. Makoto blushed softly before he looked at the tv again.

"Guys, guys... Look!" He tried to ease the tension by bringing everyone's attention towards the relay once again. Japan placed 2nd behind America and in front of Australia. Everyone smiled again as they watched their home team collect their silver medal. Makoto sighed in relief before he reached for Sousuke's warm hand again. Both men softly laughed and leaned on each other as they watched the rest of the games.


	2. Cuddling

~MAKORIN ~

OST to play: Free! ES OST - Each way - /0UnoqZwVVDc

...

"Are you still awake?" The red head asked his silent boyfriend.

The two men had been sitting on Makoto's couch for a few hours now, binge watching videos called How to Cake It on the large television in front of them. Makoto had suggested they watch one episode to Rin, who in turn requested they watch another one. The addicting sight of baking amazing cakes quickly turned into a cake marathon. Soon after that, the both of them are cuddling under a brown fleece blanket surrounded by the dim lighting of a couch side lamp. Makoto is resting his head on Rin's shoulder as their legs are tangled in a comfortable mess. The tv eventually becomes white noise to the couple.

Makoto responds to him with a small sound as he nuzzles his head deeper into Rin's neck. Rin expresses a sweet smile as he grabs Makoto's hand and brings it up to his mouth. He gives it a soft kiss before he lays his own head on Makotos soft hair.

Rin loves to run his fingers through that semi dark hair that he's learned to love oh so much. Even with the somewhat insane amount of swimming Makoto does, his hair still manages to feel soft and silky between his fingers. What's even better is the sweet, warm smell that arises from his body. The constant smell of chlorine doesn't seem to linger on his tan skin unlike him self.

The tv shuts off from awhile of inactivity and the two are engulfed in a pleasant silence. Rin is trying his hardest to stay awake, but the warm air around him is caressing his skin so gently, as if it's lulling him. His eyes flutter open and close continuously. He looks at cable box's clock, it only read 8 o'clock. The two of them have been working so hard with their teams lately as they prepare for tournaments. Today was especially a long day for his team. When it comes to assigning events for individual people to creating a winning relay team, it requires some effort. He wonders the same for Makoto, for he only has a team of 4 swimmers including himself.

Rin gently taps Makoto on his well toned bicep to grab his attention. Makoto looks up at him with his adorably sleepy eyes. Rin doesn't say anything, he simply lays down on his back, resting his head on the leather arm rest. Makoto got the silent message and began to lay on top of him.

Makoto sets his strong legs on either side of Rin's hips and gently lays his head on the shark boy's chest. Rin recently discovered Makoto's love of straddling. He found out while they were laying in Rin's bunk one night at the school. One would assume that the only possible way for Makoto to fall asleep is if he's straddling something, as funny as that may sound. He finds it more cute and peaceful than strange. He's learned to cherish the cat like affection the olive haired boy seems to express. From his constant nuzzling and now this.

Rin rubbed small circles on the muscled back currently on top of him. He enjoyed the happy sighs that his lover exhaled from time to time because of his actions. Rin, over stimulated with a sense of happiness, wrapped his arms around Makoto and gave him a tight squeeze. Makoto let out a short lived sound of distress as the oxygen was suddenly squeezed from his relaxed lungs. He lifted his head to questionably look into a set of bright red eyes.

"I love you," Rin exclaimed softly.

"I love you, too," Makoto giggled out, his voice sounding tired.

Makoto puckered his lips in a kissing fashion, hinting his want... Actually more of a need for a kiss. Rin strained his neck a little to lean forward. The two shared a short but sweet kiss before returning to their original positions. Makoto's breathing becomes steady due to the rhythmic rise and fall of Rin's chest and the body heat escaping from Makoto warms Rin. The peacefulness of this entire scene tonight caused both of the teenagers to succumb to sleep.


	3. Watching a Movie

~MAKOHARU~

OST to play: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Formal Horror - /Sy8fErKPK5I

...

"AHHH!" Makoto shrieked loudly as a starling jump scare popped up on the screen. His high pitched yell surprised Haru who was sitting next to him on the floor. The two were having a sleep over to enjoy the last day of spring break. Having nothing to do brought up the idea of watching a scary movie. Now obviously, Makoto was extremely frightened by these types of movies. Haru found joy and entertainment by watching them. Even more so when a certain someone is around to watch it with him.

The two teens were leaning against the table that sat in front of Haru's semi small television. They each had their own blanket to wrap themselves in. Tonight was a particularly cold and rainy night, perfect for what they were doing. Haru had his small portable heater on the side closest to Makoto, making sure he got the most warmth.

Makoto had the honor of picking tonight's Netflix movie. He picked the Babadook. Haru didn't really understand why Makoto picked a movie he knew he'd be afraid of. His curiosity reaching its peak, he finally spoke up.

"Why did you pick this? I thought you hated horror movies," Haru asked his on-edge boyfriend.

Makoto looked at him, "I mean... Yeah, it's really scary, but it's also fun to get a thrill. You know?" The olive haired boy looked Haru right in the eyes, as if he would give up anything to look away from the screen, even if just for a second. Haru gave a smirk and returned his gaze back to the child currently letting out a blood curling scream.

Makoto and Haru got closer and closer as the movie progressed. They eventually locked their arms together by the elbow. Haru wasn't so comfortable as to full on snuggle and be in eachothers face, but he loved Makoto enough to touch him enough. He knows Makoto could take the smallest thing Haru did or even didn't do and blame it on himself. In order to avoid that, Haru tries his hardest to make the taller one happy.

The movie was only a few minutes away from ending. When Makoto thought the fear fest would finally be over, an array of jump scares and loud noises were shooting at him one after the other. As soon as the movie finished, the small battery powered heater ran out of juice. This left the room open to start getting a gentle chill.

"Do you want to replace the batteries? There are some in the drawer next to the silverware in the kitchen." Haru sleepily asked.

Makoto answered with a small head nod before rising up to his feet, towering over Haru who was still seated. Makoto took a few steps towards the kitchen entry way before he realized how dark it was in there. Haru noticed his lover's abrupt stop in front of the door frame.

"C-can you come with me...?" Makoto shakily asked.

"Makoto," Haru half chuckled half surprised in his childish behavior.

"Haruuu," Makoto pathetically whined out, "I'm scared the Babadook is gonna come out and kill me!"

"Are you actually scared?" Haru was really starting to giggle now. "I can see the drawer from here, it'll take you probably 2 seconds to get it. I'll even count down for you, three... Two... One..."

Makoto gulped loudly. He didn't want to seem like an even bigger baby than he already was, especially in front of Haru. As soon as the other man said one, Makoto barged through the kitchen, tripped a little, but managed to grab the batteries. He slammed the drawer shut on accident, causing a huge clang to echo in the empty room. Makoto unconsciously let out a long cry the entire time he was in there. He shut the sliding door behind him once back in the living area. He kneeled on the ground and gasped for breath. His heart raced in his chest and thrummed against his rib cage.

Haru grabbed the batteries and smiled as he put them in the machine. He never really understood the huge anxiety that came over Makoto when it came to dark rooms in general. He still loved his large puppy like boyfriend either way.


	4. Kissing

**~SOUMAKO~  
OST to play: **Free! ES OST - Precious Teammate - watch?v=-sTGXZcndCY&list=PLtquojPR3ALFFw1q_oQTFtac1K-TD_Os&index=11  
...

"Do you want to hangout tomorrow right after school?" Sousuke asked his lover who was currently laying on Rin's bunk, playing on his phone. Makoto set his phone down on his chest and scrunched his face as he thought about it. Sousuke found it cute how Makoto would pucker his lips to the side and stare off into the distance whenever he was thinking hard.

"The team and I are training until 5 o'clock tomorrow..." Makoto replied back hesitantly, not wanting to hurt his boyfriends feelings. Sousuke understood though. Being on the swim team means being able to provide commitment and your best effort.

"Can I come watch you practice?" Sousuke asked.

"But wont you be b-"

"I'll come towards the end so you don't have to worry about me being bored. Besides, I haven't seen you swim in awhile." Sousuke interrupted him, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Alright," Makoto gave his signature smile. Bringing a barely noticeable hue to Sousuke's face. This didn't go unnoticed by Makoto. He laughed and wrapped his arms around the other man, who sat on the edge of the mattress. Sousuke tousled Makoto's hair a bit before the both of them silently looked into each others eyes. Sousuke looked down at Makoto's lips before trailing back up to his sparkling green eyes.

"I should be heading home now, it's almost dinner time." Makoto suddenly spoke up as he began to rise from his previous resting position.

Sousuke is guessing Makoto wasn't really catching onto the subtle clues he was dropping. Only a small amount of disappointment filled Sousuke's heart, but he let it slide for now.

...

Sousuke smiled happily as he leaned his back against the pools fence. Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, and Haru were going over their medley relay over and over again. They practiced timing and pacing most of the time.

Sousuke liked watching Makoto swim. There was something inspiring about it, but most of all, it was hot. The way Makoto's muscles moved and flexed with every move he made made something inside Sousuke stir a bit. Makoto did one last powerful lap as their practice was coming to a close. Makoto's head popped out of the water on the wall closest to Sousuke. Sousuke walked over and sat near the edge. He handed the panting boy his green, plastic water bottle. Makoto grabbed it with a thank you.

"You did great out there, your form and technique has really improved." Sousuke complemented him.

"Thanks! I've been practicing really hard lately, I'm glad it's paying off." Makoto said as he finally began to catch his breath.

Sousuke could see the rest of Makoto's teammates head to the showers. Sousuke rested his large hand on the other's cheek. He lifted himself even more out of the pool until he was sitting on the warm concrete directly in front of the black haired teen. Makoto, finally getting the hint, closed his eyes gently and leaned in slowly.

Sousuke captured the boy's soft lips with his own. Makoto let out a soft sigh before he opened his lips a bit, allowing Sousuke to suck on his bottom lip. The kiss they shared began to get heated, both teens lightly rocked back and forth against each other to get as close as possible. Neither of them saw the rest of team come back onto the pool deck.

A soft shriek of joy could be heard from Kou. The males of the team all acted differently. Rei sighed happily, exclaiming how beautiful it was to see Makoto truly be happy. Haru just stared, a little bit of jealousy over coming him by seeing someone else so close to Makoto. Nagisa, being the hyperactive one he is shouted at the top of his lungs. "WOOHOO, MAKOTO AND SOUSUKE SITTING IN A TR-"

Nagisa was cut off as Rei slapped his hand over the blonde boy's mouth.

Before Nagisa's outburst, Sousuke was tangling his fingers in Makoto's wet hair. Makoto began to melt into Sousuke's embrace and kiss before the two were startled by the high pitch screaming of their comrade.

Makoto fell backwards and landed back in the pool with a large splash, managing to soak the bottoms of Sousuke.

Makoto's head broke the surface of the water and he cried out loudly. "Nagisaaa!"

Nagisa scratched the back of his head sheepishly as Makoto pulled himself out of the pool. Sousuke only gave a small grin, secretly disappointed in the their interrupted moment. The team giggled softly at the child like pout Makoto's face possessed. Sousuke leaned over and gave him one last peck on the cheek after he sat on the deck again.

...

 **Do you guys actually like the OST to play I put at the top? I can't tell if they're pointless or not.**


End file.
